fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mages of Fiore
| image = | authors = AGIZZIOGrint | origins = Fairy Tail | episodes = Ongoing }} Introdution Hi there! I am AGIZZIOGrint, and this is my first book in this site. This story of mine is a Fan Fiction of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail anime and manga series. The Mages of Fiore follows the story of Lancelot, as he joins Lumen Griffin, a legal guild. Even though he doesn't want to, he was forced to join after the assassination at of the Senai monks. After gaining new friends, Lancelot's life changed into what he wasn't expecting. Episodes Episode 0: The Golden Era of Magic Fiore, a country filled with magic. Wizards compose 10% of the population. To become full-pledged mages, these individuals must join a guild – not just to earn jewels and improve their magic abilities, but only to share their feelings with fellow mages. This was the concept that was lost a century ago until now. Everything in the magic world has changed. Now is still the golden era of magic, but it is also the time where darkness dominated the light, and all our hopes are gone. Episode 1: The Master Sends Lancelot to Rui It was a fine day at Chōjō Temple, a Senai sanctuary on top of Mount Shinkō. Master Satori was sitting calmly at the Butsu-dō. His concentration was unbreakable. He crossed his legs and put his hands on top of his knees, with the palms facing up while connecting the thumb and the index finger of both hands, forming a circle. Pillars of air started to surround him. Their force kept on getting stronger, gradually setting the things around him flying. Just then, the door burst open. “They said you called me, Master.” Lancelot shows a smile as he greeted his teacher. “I guess so.” The master replied, still with his eyes closed. “But I believe it’s still time for me have solidarity.” “''Gomennasai''. I just got excited of what mission you will give to me.” “Hmmm…” Master Satori stopped his ritual, stood up, and faced Lancelot. “I think I must be getting old. I don’t remember a thing.” “Today is the sixth day of s. Today’s the day that you will give me my first mission. You kept on telling me that since I was a child.” “I did?” “Come on.” “I was just kidding.” “You know, I still can’t believe a Senai monk like you has a hidden sense of humor behind the walls of this temple.” “And I still can’t believe an apprentice like you can talk to a master like that.” “I’m your child, anyways. I mean, not biologically. You adopted me. Or was that what you said to scare me.” Lancelot’s smile turned into sadness. Since he was a child, all he ever dreamt of was to be the Master’s real son. Master Satori said he only found Lancelot at the temple’s main gate, left under the heavy rain of the cold night. “I’m sorry, Lancelot, that I made your life miserable.” “You didn’t.” “No. No. You’re not yet matured enough. You can’t understand what I’m saying. Listen to be Lancelot. There’s a big wide world outside these walls.” Master Satori pointed at the forest outside the temple walls. “I know, this is kind of weird, but I have a question.” “What is it?” “Have you ever heard of magic?” Lancelot smiled. “I know you’re going to laugh. Stop it.” “Fine.” Lancelot’s smile faded, but then he laughed hard. “I can’t…I can’t believe you’d say that. There’s no such thing as magic.” “Want me to prove it?” “Not interested.” But Master Satori was already in position. His right arm was stretched upward. “Step aside.” “If that’s what you wish.” The monk closed his eyes. He concentrated his magic power on his hand. “CRUSH!” The roof of the temple collapsed around him. “What just happened?” Lancelot asked. “That was magic.” “Was that the real thing?” “If you’ll believe in me and follow this task that I will give to you.” “I believe in you. Well, just to get the mission. I’m not interested in magic and stuff.” “You’re such a stubborn kid.” “I’m not a kid anymore. I’m 18.” “Whatever.” “So, what’s the task?” “I want you to meet a person at Rui.” “Where?” “Sorry. I forgot you haven’t explored anywhere outside the temple walls. Rui is a small town located at the base of this mountain. There is an old person waiting for you there. He will explain the other important things when you meet him.” “That’s quite easy. Can I do it tomorrow?” “Idiot. Make sure you’ll be at the town in one hour.” “That early?” “Just follow my words. I am your master, and you are just my apprentice.” Master Satori left the room with tension.